


Breaching the Wall

by Rk800downloading



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi needs a hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Tsundere Akechi Goro, i wrote this because i love third semester akechi, so read if you like third semester akechi's personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rk800downloading/pseuds/Rk800downloading
Summary: A feeling was growing inside you that the Detective Prince was hiding something. You noticed how the smile on his lips didn’t always reach his eyes, and that sometimes his words seemed caught in his throat as if he were lying. Every now and then, you'd catch glimpses of what you could only describe as a darkness. You craved to see more of it—more of what you felt was Akechi's true feelings...One fateful, rainy night grants your wish—but will your friendship be enough to save the detective from his inevitable fate?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm back at it again because I played Persona 5 Royals and fell head over heels for Akechi's true personality. It's shorter than my usual, but I hope you enjoy! <3 Please let me know if you liked it!

“What are you doing here?!”

You knew that voice, and you suddenly remembered that you _knew_ this room. You slowly turned, seeing a dark figure hunched over, just like your dream. This time you could see him clearly—a crack in his black helmet revealing a rust colored eye.

"Akechi?" You called.

His voice bellowed in pain. "Leave— _get out now_ _..._!"

The words rang in your head like deja vu. You knew what was coming next, forcing yourself to look at the shadows no matter how weak your knees felt. And there it was—beige blazer, ash brown hair, and the same rust colored gaze. Your legs began moving, one after the other, walking accelerating into running. 

You wouldn’t let this end like your dream—no. 

_You_ _refused to let this end like your dream._

**August 10th, 20xx**

"Oh," Akechi smiled, "I never thought I'd see you here." 

It was the first time you'd ever been to Jazz Jin. While passing through Kichijoji, a beautiful melody brought your attention to the club, and on a whim, you decided to enter. The bar was dimly lit and smelt of smoke, but there was something endearing about its homely appearance and worn furniture.

The Detective Prince sat near the stage, dressed in the beige blazer of Tokyo’s most prestigious high school. He tilted his head as you grew closer, tawny strands brushing over rust colored eyes. It was the first time you'd seen him alone, free of his adoring fans.

"I never would've thought I'd find you here either," you spoke honestly, rubbing the back of your neck. "And to be frank, I didn't think you'd remember me."

He chuckled. "How could I not? You certainly gave me a piece of your mind before."

"Ah, that…" you blushed. During your school's field trip to the TV station back in June, Akechi was a guest star. He openly talked about his disapproval of the Phantom Thieves, saying that their form of justice was wrong—and when the host asked _you_ whether or not you agreed, your answer was blunt.

_"Did you do anything to stop Kamoshida from abusing my schoolmates, Akechi-san? 'Cause if you didn’t, you don’t have the right to say whether the Phantom Thieves are just or not.”_

"I'm sorry," you winced after remembering.

"Actually, I really appreciate your sincerity. It was a nice change..." his gaze was downcast for a moment, and then he flashed another smile. "Would you like to join me? I'd love to hear more of your insight."

You sat in the empty seat beside Akechi, chatting about the Phantom Thieves over the soft hum of jazz. You even managed to learn a little about him—that he was a third year and that he loved bicycling around the city. The hours quickly passed from 10 to 11, and then from 11 to 12; you hadn’t noticed how late it was until the club’s singer announced she was done for the night, and when the detective also mentioned he needed to leave, you did everything to try and hide your disappointment. Although, you ended up being pleasantly surprised.

"We should do this again—but let's not leave it to chance next time." He pulled out his phone. "Would you like to exchange contact information with me?"

That night ‘A _kechi Goro’_ became a new contact in your phone.

**~*~*~*~*~**

It didn’t take long for the two of you to become friends. He valued your ability to see all sides of an issue, and you appreciated his mature company. But even after four months of hanging out, getting food, and exploring Tokyo together, you knew nothing about his family, his friends, or his thoughts. Whenever you tried asking anything deeper than superficial, he would gracefully deflect the question. 

A feeling was growing inside you that the Detective Prince was hiding _something._ You noticed how the smile on his lips didn’t always reach his eyes, and that sometimes his words seemed caught in his throat as if he were lying. Every now and then, you'd catch glimpses of what you could only describe as a darkness. You craved to see more of _it_ —more of what you felt was Akechi's _true_ feelings...

Your wish would be granted on a cold, rainy night in the dead of fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**November 4th, 20xx**

You stumbled out of the train station, trying your best to weave through the city’s late night crowds. Akechi hadn't responded to your latest text—which was strange for him. The two of you usually spent Friday nights together. 

As you walked to your bus stop, a dark figure grabbed your attention—someone sitting alone on a bench, completely drenched from the pouring rain. When you realized who it was, you didn't hesitate to run over and shelter him underneath your umbrella. 

"Akechi," you called gently. 

He didn't respond, lost in his own world. It wasn't until you grabbed his hand that he said anything at all.

"What do you want?" The detective whispered.

"Did something happen?" You asked. "What’s wrong?"

He finally looked up, and it was the first time you saw the truth—the darkness, the anger that you suspected.

"Why? Why bother asking?"

"Because I care about you-"

"No, you don't." He cut you off with a low growl. "Haven’t you had enough?"

It was hard not to flinch at his cold tone.

“You don't need to _pretend_ that you care about me any longer.” He said bitterly.

Despite his words, he didn't pull his hand away. You didn't pull yours away either.

" _Why are you still here_?" Akechi snapped when you refused to leave. He gave you his full attention then, glancing at your rain soaked clothes and to the umbrella you held over top of him. After a moment, he let out a sigh.

"You idiot. Come on," he stood and pulled your hand.

Even if Shibuya's fortune teller told you that you'd be going to the famous Detective Prince's apartment, you wouldn't have believed her. You were beginning to feel as if you’d stay as acquaintances forever, that your friendship would never move forward. Akechi always felt far out of reach—too perfect and too pleasant.

And, Akechi's place was just like that—perfect and pleasant. The apartment looked as if an interior decorator had their way with it: beautiful, modern furniture impeccably color matched with simple accents scattered about. Although despite its aesthetic appearance, there was not a hint of his personality to be found—not a speck of dust, or a misplaced book. The only indication someone was living there was the single white mug in the dish rack. 

"Make yourself at home," The detective shrugged off his damp blazer and tossed it onto the kitchen counter.

You took a quick glance around, trying to see if there were any family members you should greet—but Akechi beat you to the punch first.

"Relax. I live alone." He said, disappearing into a room and returning with a neatly folded pile of clothes. "Undoubtedly too big for you, but I'm sure it's better than being soaked like a drowned rat." 

His voice was sharp, and words harsh—but it felt more genuine.

"You know," you couldn’t help but smile. "Seeing you like this isn’t so bad."

Akechi's eyes narrowed, his gaze questioning your sanity. "I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

Your smile grew wider. "Sure."

"Take a shower already," he frowned, nudging you towards the washroom. When you raised an eyebrow at him, he continued. "Or don't. But don’t whine to me if you get sick."

You gave a teasing face. “But I seem to remember you buying me medicine the last time I caught a cold...”

Akechi simply rolled his eyes as a response, while loosening his tie and turning on the TV. The news channel came to life, a weatherman pointing to a picture of Japan.

 _"Folks,"_ the man started, _"if you're planning on heading out right now, you should probably stay in. A heavy storm is expected to roll through the streets of Tokyo shortly and all bus service is to be suspended until further notice-"_

"Oh, no," you muttered worriedly. "The bus—that's how I was getting home…"

The detective turned towards you, resting a hand on his chin. "I'm guessing you don't live close to here?"

"Not even a little."

"Stay here for the night, then." He said nonchalantly, pulling off his tie entirely. "I've met your parents before, I'm sure it'll be fine if you explain the situation."

Your eyes went wide and he crossed his arms. "What? You've got somewhere else to go?"

“No, that’s not...” You mumbled. It was true—your parents were absolutely enamored by his charm when they happened across the two of you during an outing. As usual, they probably wouldn't care, but _you_...

"Are you worried that I'll try something?” His voice reverted to it's prince like form. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch."

"You're talking like _that_ again?" You shook your head.

Akechi clicked his tongue, giving a mischievous smirk. "I was merely trying to be considerate. I wouldn't try something on you even if you begged—is that better?"

"At least you're being honest now." You triumphantly tapped his shoulder before heading into the washroom. After he was out of sight, you slapped your flushed cheeks. There wasn't anything to worry about—the butterflies in your stomach were _definitely_ one sided.

**~*~*~*~*~**

It was strange to smell like Akechi—sophisticated, and surprisingly sensual. Just an hour ago you felt distant from him, and suddenly now you were in his apartment, using his shampoo, and wearing his clothes.

After you called your parents and exited the washroom, you found the detective lounged across the couch—towel over his hair, and donning sweats similar to the ones he'd loaned you.

"Took your sweet time." He said without looking. "I assume your parents were okay?"

You groaned. " _Too_ okay, actually. They were embarrassingly excited. I don't know what you did to them, but they're totally under your spell."

"You fell for it too, didn’t you?" He put down his book, brows furrowed while he decided on what to say next. "Why…"

"Why, what?"

"Why...” He asked carefully, “aren’t you treating me differently? Why didn’t you leave?"

You let out a soft hum, holding your hands behind your head. "This is the _real_ you, isn't it?"

When he didn't answer you continued.

“I’m sorry I kept letting you put up a front around me, even when I suspected something was off. It must’ve been so tiring keeping up a facade all this time-”

"You don't know shit about me." His voice cut like ice. "What if I told you that this _'real me'_ could kill you right now—how does _that_ make you feel?"

It was clear you had struck a nerve. That you found the treasure he had been guarding so closely. You let out a long sigh, walking up and pointing a finger into his chest.

"It makes me feel like you're a terrible liar." You frowned. "If you stabbed or shot me, you'd get blood everywhere and I remember that time you got syrup on your uniform—you made us leave to get a _Tide_ pen before the stain could set in,"

" _Hey_ ," he grumbled.

"You could poison me, but getting rid of my body would be too much of a hassle. If you really wanted to kill me, you never would've had me tell my parents that I'm here."

"That's-"

" _And_ ," you said, putting your hands on your hips. "You'd lose your restaurant buddy. So overall, I'd say you're bluffing."

Akechi let out a _tsk_. 

"Anything else?" You huffed. 

The detective crossed his arms in defeat. "Say my TV persona _is_ a facade, and _this_ is how I truly am—what will you try to do with that information? Sell it to the highest bidder? No one will believe you.”

“I wasn't planning on doing anything.” You murmured softly, suddenly exhausted from your outburst. “I was going to keep your secret all to myself.”

“What...?”

"I’m saying ‘ _stop trying to scare me away_ ,'" you let out a yawn. "You’re my friend and I'm sticking around—got it?"

You couldn’t read his expression—his face somewhere between a mixture of disbelief and bewilderment. After a moment of staring you down, he released a long breath, standing and grabbing your arm. He silently led you to his bedroom and roughly pulled you in, revealing a neatly made bed, a desk and a bookshelf full of texts.

"Go to sleep." He ordered abruptly, ending the conversation.

"Hey—I'm not taking your bed, I can sleep on the couch-" you began to protest, but Akechi immediately countered.

"I'm not so much of a brute that I'd make a girl sleep on the couch. So get some sleep, won't you?" He glared at you once more before flashing a fake smile and closing the door behind him.

Cold words or charming persona, deep down Akechi was still the same kind friend from before.

**~*~*~*~*~**

After turning off the lights and laying down, you tried to process everything that had happened—from the station square to sleeping in Akechi’s bed, it had been an extremely weird day. You couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction, though. It felt as if the Detective Prince was letting down his walls, if even just a little.

The thought helped ease your mind. 

Once your consciousness finally began to wind down, underneath closed eyes you saw a dark figure, one hunched over in the middle of a large grated room.

_"Akechi?" You called._

_Why did his name leave your mouth? The figure’s appearance was far from the detective’s—he was adorned in a spiked helmet and gauntlets, colored in the palette of midnight._

_"What are you doing here?" He responded, voice shouting out in pain. "Leave—get out now…!"_

_“I’m not leaving you behind!” You cried out._

_A new silhouette approached from the shadows then, and this time it did look like Akechi—beige school blazer, ash brown hair and rust colored eyes. But something was different, something was wrong._

_The imposter smirked, pulling a gun from his jacket and aiming it at the dark figure. “You’ve been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning.”_

_His finger curled around the trigger._

_“So die, puppet—your existence has overstayed its welcome.”_

" _No!_ "

You jolted out of bed, panting as your eyes adjusted to the darkness. You scrambled out of the sheets, rushing to the couch where you hoped Akechi would be.

The same rust colored eyes looked up at you from behind glasses when you flew through the door. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Need to use the washroom?"

"Washroom? Ugh, no— _idiot!_ " You sighed as your knees grew weak and legs collapsed to the ground. 

He was alive—of course he was—what you saw was just a dream. But, it felt so real. Your ears still rung, and you could still smell the gunpowder. 

"I had a nightmare where you were seriously hurt...” You rambled under the scrutiny of his gaze. “I know it's just a dream but I-"

Akechi put down his book, walking to where you sat and crouched. " _There, there._ " He tenderly patted your head, voice full of sarcasm. "I'm here and unharmed, so no need to fret."

A lingering tightness in your chest beckoned you to reach up, to wrap your arms around the detective. He let out a quiet gasp when you did, freezing under your touch.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug." You squeezed tighter. "I was really worried, okay?"

He let out a held breath, arms slowly circling around your back and hands awkwardly settling onto your shoulders. It was as if he had never given a hug before, but you didn’t mind. You felt safe in his arms, away from the startling dream of his death. Your face was buried into his hair—you two shared the same scent.

"Don't waste your time worrying about me." He said in a low voice, his grip on your back wavering ever so slightly.

To anyone else, his words might have sounded cold and distant—but to you, they felt sad and lonely.

“That’s impossible…” You muttered back.

Afterwards, you went back to bed, thinking about how he felt so fragile in your arms. When you woke up the next day, the couch was empty—blankets already folded and stacked up neatly on the coffee table. Next to them was a scrap of paper and a glimmer of silver.

_'Sorry, had to take care of some work. Here's a key to my apartment—lose it and I'll kill you for real, ok? Lock up when you leave._

_\- Goro'_


	3. Chapter 3

**November 20, 20xx**

"Hey!" You pushed open the door, tossing your bag on the ground. "Did you miss me?"

Akechi took one glance before focusing back on the papers in front of him. "I should just expect you're coming over everyday, shouldn't I?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It _is_." He snarled, running a hand through his hair. 

“It’s too hectic at my house. My parents are busy packing for their month-long trip to the Bahamas.” You rested your arms on the back of his chair, looking over his shoulder. "Homework?" 

"I am still a student, you know." He raised a brow. "No one would take me seriously if I was as stupid as you."

Near the end of the page was a question covered in erase marks. From outlines of his previous work, you knew he was far from answering. "Here," you grabbed his pencil, writing down the correct formula. "Try this instead."

"You're joking." He growled, snatching it back. After scanning over the formula, he began to scribble furiously, properly solving the question. "How?" He gasped incredulously.

You stuck out your tongue. "I'm in advanced classes."

"I didn't know that." 

"You never asked."

"That kind of pisses me off," he grumbled, turning his head away.

"Why?" You moved to face him again. "Because you're competitive or because you didn't know something about me?"

"Both." He admitted bluntly, averting his gaze again.

"Can't do anything about being smarter, but," you grabbed a chair and sat down at the table with him. "Ask me anything. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

There was a moment of eye contact, as if Akechi was thinking of what to ask. After a pause in heavy silence, he let out a sigh. "Forget it."

You rested your chin on your hands, gaze locked on the detective. "You're extra grumpy today. What happened?"

When he didn't answer and refused to look, you got a bit grumpy too.

"I feel the same way as you, except I don't know anything about you that the media doesn't. _That_ pisses _me_ off."

Akechi was taken aback, surprised by your raised voice.

"How am I supposed to know anything if you never tell me?" You muttered, folding your arms. “You’re the one who gave me a key—I thought we were getting closer.”

The detective let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

His apology was soft, different from his prince-like TV persona, and the expression on his face was regretful, like a child who had just been scolded. You felt a hard _thud_ in your chest.

"I can't give specifics, but it’s regarding a choice I made today," he leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "I regret it."

You tried to swallow away the feeling , urging him to continue. “How come?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never regretted my decisions before.” He frowned. “I’ve always done what I needed to get ahead—but this choice felt wrong."

“Maybe being around me has had a positive impact on your decision making skills?” You offered jokingly.

Akechi placed a hand to his lips. “I wonder…?”

He stood then, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. “About what you said before—about not knowing anything about me—I’ll try…” He looked away again. “I’ll try to be more honest from now on.”

The _thudding_ in your chest started to skip beats. 

"Well?" He headed for the door. "Are you coming? I'm hungry and we both can't cook worth shit."

"That's true— _Hey_! Wait for me!" you laughed as you hurried to follow the detective.

**~*~*~*~*~**

The gap between you and Akechi was growing smaller, and a different feeling was getting bigger. Seeing him without his contacts, reading law books with his old black rimmed glasses. Staying up with him until the early morning, watching critically acclaimed films. Always going for take out, because the two of you _seriously_ can't cook worth shit. Every little instance of time with him had become precious without you realizing.

It would only be four days until you grew even closer—only four days until you truly understood what that odd new feeling in your chest was.


	4. Chapter 4

**November 24th, 20xx**

Akechi texted you, asking you to come over. It was strange for him to make such a request—you usually came over after school anyways. When you arrived, the apartment was empty, and the detective was nowhere to be found. 

Hours began to roll by with no texts or calls. A feeling of worry took over when he continued to be unresponsive—maybe work came up, maybe he was busy, you convinced yourself; he had definitely forgotten to text you during difficult cases before. In the meanwhile, you went into his room, finding the sweats you wore last time still neatly folded on his desk. Your parents left for their trip this morning, and they wouldn’t care if you slept over anyways.

It felt different taking a shower this time. Akechi’s lingering scent on your hair and skin made you blush—made you feel as if he was close. The suffocating pressure in your chest felt oddly good, and you didn’t mind indulging yourself in it.

You checked your phone one more time—still no response.

Without anything else to do, you laid down on Akechi’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

_Why did he ask you to come over?_ _Why..._

There was no use thinking about it, your eyes were growing too tired. The sound of silence lulled you to sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~**

“ _Again, you didn’t leave_ …”

A heavy weight slumped against the bed, jolting you awake.

“Akechi?” You gasped.

The moon shone through the window, illuminating his face next to yours. His eyes were closed, and hair splayed over pillows.

“I’m sorry I took your bed.” You motioned to get up. “I can sleep on the couch-”

He grabbed your wrist. “Don’t go...”

His fingers were free of their usual gloves, cold as they pressed against your flushed skin.

“Did something happen?” You asked softly.

“Today is...”

“What’s today?”

"Just listen." He rasped. " _Please_."

You waited patiently while he searched for words—his brows furrowing ever so slightly, Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"My mother," Akechi whispered in a small voice. "She was a sex worker. And I… am the product of one night with a client."

His eyes were still closed as he talked, but the grip on your wrist grew tighter. 

“What little I remember of my childhood isn’t good," he continued. “But I don't blame her for my shitty past…"

His eyes opened, irises glowing crimson under the moonlight. 

"The only one who deserves blame is my father—the worthless, degenerate excuse for a man that abandoned her… Abandoned _us_.”

Your hand reached forward, deciding to finally breach the wall that stood between you two. He let out a soft breath at your touch, letting you brush the bangs from his eyelashes and tuck the hair behind his ear. 

"I wanted to force him to finally give the apology he owes her—to make him beg forgiveness for burdening her with a cursed child. But, it's too late."

"Then-" you gulped. "She's…?" 

"My mother’s life turned for the worse when she had me. " His voice wavered. "Today is the anniversary of her suicide."

This was the first time you had ever seen Akechi look so vulnerable. You wanted to take away his past, to somehow heal everything he had been through. But there was nothing you could say that would bring comfort, there was nothing you could do to erase the ghosts that haunted him. Instead, you pulled him close, wrapping him in your arms.

Unlike before, he sighed against you, burying his face into your chest.

"I wonder why I'm telling you this," he muttered. "Why is it so _easy_ to be around you?"

"Always be with me then," you replied, suddenly aware of what exactly the feeling in your heart was.

"Can I...?" Akechi murmured, and after a few minutes of even breaths, he fell asleep.

**~*~*~*~*~**

You thought about what he said, lightly twirling his hair around your fingers while he slept. ‘ _Can I?'_ —why did he say that? His words made it sound as if he was going far away, and that made you think of the nightmare from before. You hated that it was easy to recall the sight, the smell, and the way his blood splattered from the shot. 

Why couldn’t you forget?


	5. Chapter 5

**November 25th, 20xx**

"... _think that_ …"

You began to stir under the sound of Akechi's voice.

"... _Phantom Thieves are trying to steal your heart_?"

You froze at the mention of The Phantom Thieves. He was talking on the phone in a hushed voice, but you couldn’t figure out to who it was.

“Right now?” He said, the sound of his footsteps stopping for a moment. “Fine. I’ll take care of it.”

Your heart dropped when he said those words, dropping even deeper as keys jangled and the front door shut.

"He'll take care of it…?" You whispered aloud, and let out a sharp breath.

A terrible feeling came over you—so strong that you tripped while scrambling out of bed. So powerful that your hands shook while you rushed to change your clothes. It felt as if your feet barely touched the ground as you sprinted out the door and ran down the stairs. 

When you made it outside, the moon was still bright and the sky still dark. You could hardly make out Akechi's beige blazer disappearing into the Shibuya station's crowd—but you hurried to chase after him regardless. You couldn't shake the sense that if you let him out of your sight tonight something bad would happen.

You trailed from a safe distance, finding the detective standing in front of the Diet building. His expression was far from its usual composure—anger and contempt evident more than anything else. 

He pulled out his phone, and you inched closer to see if you could eavesdrop on the conversation. Instead, he only tapped at the screen, violently swinging his cell down after one final tap.

Your vision quickly grew hazy, as if the world around you was melting—sidewalk swirling into grass and buildings into the horizon. You closed your eyes, hoping that utter darkness would stop you from feeling sick. But when you opened them a second later, you were somewhere else entirely. 

Wind blew your hair back as your eyes adjusted to a setting sun and clouds whizzing by. The sound of crashing waves echoed, bringing your attention to familiar buildings sinking into deep water in the distance. 

"This is-" you ran to what looked like a rail—peering over the side and taking in the sight of an enormous bow. You were on a huge cruise ship, driving through a sea in the middle of nowhere. The buildings you recognized were ones from all over Tokyo—each drowning beneath the tides that rippled and stretched as far as you could see.

"What," you took a step back, legs shaky. "What the hell?"

Your phone no longer had a signal, nor did you see any payphones or policemen around. After searching frantically, you finally found a large male further down the deck.

"Hi, um! Excuse me, sir!" You ran over, calling out in the least panicked voice you could manage. "Do you happen to know where we are?" 

By the time you reached him, you realized he was abnormally tall—well over seven feet. The mysterious figure towered over you in military styled gear, beady red eyes surveying your every move.

"Where's your boarding pass?" The male barked.

"My, uh, _what_?" You replied nervously. "Look—I just sorta showed up here and-"

"Where's your boarding pass?" He repeated. "Master Shido has no room for freeloaders."

The name sounded familiar. "Shido? You mean that guy running for president?"

He sighed. "It's clear you don't have a boarding pass. The only way to deal with intruders," the man pulled out an assault rifle, aiming it for your head, "is by _death._ "

" _Holy shit_!!" You ran, ducking under fire and turning the first corner you saw. Adrenaline took over your entire body, forcing your senses to their highest efficiency as you pushed your legs even further. You turned another corner, down what looked like a side deck. When you ran into a dead end, you looked for a different escape, eyes eventually finding steam wafting up from a large vent. Ever aware of the man’s footsteps growing closer, you kicked the vent open, dropping down to climb in. You didn't look back as you ventured deeper, you only kept crawling forward—you needed to find Akechi. 

Once you reached an opening, you tried to drop down—awkwardly crashing into the ground below. After painfully sitting up, your eyes adjusted to the darkness, body freezing completely at the sight.

It looked like an engine room, covered in metal and grate. Machinery lined each wall, protected behind hazard guards and illuminated by a blaring red light. Where you fell was a giant open area, stairs on the opposite end leading off into the distance. 

“What are you doing here?!”

You knew that voice, and you suddenly remembered that you _knew_ this room. You slowly turned, seeing a dark figure hunched over, just like your dream. This time you could see him clearly—a crack in his black helmet revealing a rust colored eye.

"Akechi?" You called.

His voice bellowed in pain. "Leave— _get out now._ _..!"_

The words rang in your head like deja vu. You knew what was coming next, forcing yourself to look at the shadows no matter how weak your knees felt. And there it was—beige blazer, ash brown hair, and the same rust colored gaze. Your legs began moving, one after the other, walking accelerating into running.

You wouldn’t let this end like your dream—no. 

_You_ _refused to let this end like your dream._

The imposter smirked, pulling a gun from his jacket and aiming it at your friend. “You’ve been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning.” 

His finger curled around the trigger. 

“So die, puppet—your existence has overstayed its welcome.”

Everything next happened in slow motion—you sprinting, and then pushing Akechi out of the way at the very last moment. Heat blossomed in your shoulder as red began to seep down.

You had just been shot.

"No..." Akechi whispered in a deep growl as your body fell into his. " _No_!!"

From behind, a beast appeared, cast in a lapis colored light. It danced as it wielded a carmine sword, twirling the massive weapon with ease.

" _Loki…_!" Akechi screamed, beckoning the horned creature forward. 

It was hard to believe your eyes, even after everything you'd been through since arriving on this ship. The black and white monster moved like an animal, rushing forward while braids dangled off its head. In one fluid movement, its sword drove straight into the chest of the imposter—letting out a bloodthirsty roar as it sawed back and forth. The fake detective crumpled down the blade, dissipating into a puddle of ebony sludge.

" _Why_?!" Akechi held you close, putting pressure against your wound. "Why did you do that…?"

Your vision blurred while you muttered. "Because I care about you..."

"I have nothing—you have _everything_!" He shrieked, hands shaking. "Why would you offer to give up your entire life for something so _worthless_?!"

" _You're_ my everything," you gasped, breathing becoming harder. "You're everything to me."

His eyes grew wide. "You don't mean that—you can’t possibly mean that!"

"Why can’t you just accept the truth? The truth that I love-"

" _No_!" Akechi looked at you desperately. "Don't-” He shook his head. “Don't say it here…"

Your hearing began to fade, sight dimming to black.

"Tell me when we're back at my apartment, wearing sweats, eating fast food together…" he begged. "You have to tell me… so please…"

“ _Goro_.” You mumbled before giving way to the sleepiness that called you. You had always wondered what his expression would be upon saying his name. But you couldn’t see it—it was too late. 

You let the darkness take you away.


	6. Chapter 6

**???, 20xx**

A steady rhythm of beeps woke you, eyes opening to an unfamiliar ceiling. Burning in your shoulder drew your gaze to the bandages surrounding it, and to the IV inserted into your arm.

"You have some nerve,"

Akechi sat in a chair next to your bed, elbows resting atop the mattress.

"Making me wait here," his voice became soft, "worried to death about you." 

His complexion was pale, purple settled underneath his eyes. Contacts were replaced with glasses, and the ash brown hair seemingly always in place was now muddled.

Fatigue weighed heavy in your bones as you tried to sit up. You were in a hospital room, brightly lit from the setting sun peaking through the windows. It was clean and safe—far from the damp and dark metal you last remembered. 

"I'll tell you everything," Akechi gave a crumpled grin. "If you'll let me.” 

A weak laugh escaped you. “Since when do you ever ask?”

Akechi sat up straight then, shock fading into a smirk. “Smartass,” he said, voice full of affection. "Do you know how the Phantom Thieves force people to have a change of heart?"

You shook your head no, and he continued.

"When someone is overcome with greed, pride, lust—anything that causes them to have a largely distorted view on society—that person creates a palace within their subconscious." He folded his hands in his lap. "The Phantom Thieves have the power to invade these palaces. The cruise ship you were on—that was the palace within Masayoshi Shido.” 

"The politician?" You tried your best to follow the almost unbelievable story. “You have the same power, right?"

"Someone, be it a god or a demon, gave me a chance, and I found out about the cognitive world." His gaze was downcast. "I used the power to aid Shido, helping him get ahead in his race for candidacy—taking out the dirty competition, creating mysteries, and solving them—resulting in my fame. It was all to exact revenge against Shido… against my father.”

Akechi took a deep breath in, letting out a defeated sigh.

“When Shido was to become prime minister, I wanted to whisper in his ear who I really was—to let him know that the good for nothing bastard he abandoned could take away everything from him at any given moment. Turns out he already knew.”

“He was taking advantage of your help… knowing that you were his son?” You gasped.

“Yes,” the detective’s brows furrowed. “The… _other_ me you saw was of his cognition —in other words, how he perceives me. And, you remember what _he_ said. I was just Shido’s puppet from the very beginning, meant to be disposed of after.”

You reached out towards him, held back by the IV. Akechi noticed, reaching out to you instead.

“I was so _stupid._ ” His voice broke. "I'm nothing but a fraud, blinded by revenge. It was the only thing keeping me going all these years… Until I had you. You were the only person who ever accepted me—the real me. I hate that you needed to be shot for me to see that.”

“Akechi,” You muttered, at a loss for words.

He glanced at you with a sad smile. “I thought you said ‘Goro’ that time before.”

“I did,” you recalled the way his name left your lips in Shido’s ship, wanting to try it again. “ _Goro_ —Is it… okay to keep saying it from now on?”

His expression was as wonderful as you imagined it would be—cheeks tinged in a soft pink, a look of surprise across his features.

“You don’t have to ask.” He murmured embarrassedly, and you giggled.

“I hate to bombard you with all this information right now. But while I waited for you to wake, I made a vow to tell you everything—even if it meant risking you hating me.” Goro gingerly took your hand into his, cautious—as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "I have just one question: how did you know it was me?" 

You tilted your head. "What do you mean?"

"In Shido's palace, how did you know which was the real me?" He rephrased.

You thought back to your dream, how you had the same question then.

"I just… _knew_." You answered honestly, invoking a chuckle from the detective.

"It was as simple as that?" He laughed. "You're so strange." 

The door opened, interrupting your conversation. “I’m sorry Akechi-kun! Visiting hours are over for today.” A cheerful sounding nurse stood, holding a clipboard. “My darling patient needs all the rest she can get if she’s to be discharged soon!” 

“Ah, you’re right!” Goro said in his charming voice, catching you off guard. “Well then, I’ll be going.” He slowly let go of your hand, stopping at the door before leaving. 

“I hope you’ll still tell me what you wanted to say before.” His eyes met yours as he whispered. “I’ll wait for you, even if it means waiting forever.”

He closed the door quietly as he left, leaving your heart a sloppy, beating mess. 

“Did he seriously just say that? How lucky are you having the Detective Prince for a boyfriend?" The nurse squealed as she tended to your bandages. 

You could still feel heat in your cheeks. "He's actually not my boyfriend-"

“Akechi-kun was here every day, you know?" She interrupted again. "I would just die if he looked at me like that!”

“He was here everyday?” You questioned with wide eyes. 

She paused your treatment to gush some more. “Totally was! Ugh, he looked so upset! I almost didn’t realize it was him when he showed up in glasses, and then when I did recognize him he was all like ‘ _shh, keep it a secret’_ and I was already swooning, like _okay, whatever you say_! And then-” She continued to carry on.

Through the chatty nurse, you found out that Goro had personally called your parents overseas to let them know you were in the hospital and that he was taking care of you—no doubt omitting details of _how_ exactly you got hurt. You couldn’t blame him though, there was no way your parents would believe such a crazy story. 

You, yourself, had a hard time believing you took a bullet for the detective, but at the same time, you knew you would do it again. _You loved Goro_. Even after everything—his story, the truth—your feelings didn’t change. What you felt wasn't a crush born out of pity, it was a love for who he is.

Your mind was made up. After being discharged, you would tell him what you wanted so desperately to say before.

“Oh, so like,” The nurse playfully nudged your arm. “Good news! You should be able to go home tomorrow! So take good care of your shoulder, alright?”

**~*~*~*~*~**

In less than 24 hours, you would tell the detective prince that you loved him.

The butterflies in your stomach made it hard to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**November 30th, 20xx**

“Goro!” You smiled and waved. 

The detective was waiting for you in the hospital lobby, dressed in a brown fitted chesterfield coat, layered over a collared sweater. Grey trousers accentuated his long legs, and the black oxfords he wore polished off the look. 

He glanced up, a light blush on his cheeks. “I could get used to hearing that.”

“I could get used to saying it,” you replied.

He smiled then, giving one that reached his eyes. “Well, are you ready to go?”

You took the hand he offered and walked towards the taxi waiting for you outside the hospital. After a few steps from the front door, you felt something cold fall onto your head.

"Is it raining?" You stuck out your hand. 

Far from a spontaneous drizzle, it was as if blankets of water were dropping out of the sky. There was no chance to run back inside—you were already completely soaked. Goro hurried to take off his jacket, sheltering you both beneath as you made for the car. When you reached it, you were a mess, but so was the detective. You couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like a drowned rat." You joked.

You thought Goro might get angry, but he smirked instead. "As if you look any better."

The driver made his way to the detective's home, and thankfully it wasn't far. The two of you hurried inside, feeling the wrath of rain all over again just to be saved by the warmth of the apartment.

Inside was different than you remembered: homework was scattered across the table, your favorite throw blanket was across the couch. The plant you got for Goro was still alive, and the mug he got you was in the dish rack next to his. 

“It’s exactly like when you first came over,” the detective said, tossing his drenched jacket onto the kitchen counter.

“Well,” you grinned. “Not exactly.”

Goro turned to face you, eyes drifting to your shoulder—the rain had caused red to soak through the bandages. His brows furrowed at the sight.

“It only looks bad.” You tried to reassure him.

He moved closer then, cautiously placing a hand on your arm. When you didn’t pull away, he let his fingers trace downwards. “Do you remember what I said the first time you came over? When I said I wouldn’t try something even if you begged?”

You nodded slowly.

“I was lying.” He whispered. “I would’ve done whatever you wanted that night.”

Goro pulled you into a hug, wrapping his arms gently around you, as if he was worried you would shatter.

“Back then, I was… _scared_ of how close you were getting.” The detective’s face settled into the crook of your neck. “No one gave you permission to invade my mind or my feelings, yet, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t stop the way you made my heart beat. I thought you would leave if I showed you who I really am. But…” 

His hands trembled.

“You _stayed_.”

Goro crumbled at the word. “You _always_ stayed…”

His voice suddenly grew frantic.

“When you took the bullet for me—told me I was your everything… I couldn’t believe it. Me—some insignificant, pathetic kid who everyone abandoned? I want to keep you to myself, to steal you away from this shitty world—but I don’t deserve you. Not someone like me. I-"

“I love you.” You confessed softly. He pulled away from the hug with a conflicted gaze.

“Even after all this, you still-”

“ _I love you_.” You repeated. 

Your hands moved forward, fingers weaving into his hair. Goro’s breathing hitched as your face drew near—his gaze following your lips.

And then you kissed him.

He let out a gentle sigh—tilting his head to kiss you deeper while his hands desperately grasped at your waist. You broke away first, taking in the sight of the Detective Prince with eyes half mast, but he didn’t let you look for long—he still wanted more. Goro pulled you back.

“Please,” he murmured between starved kisses. “Don’t ever leave me…”

“Never.” You promised.


End file.
